Groundhog Day
by jesika090
Summary: rory receives flowers from a mystery person read to find out who
1. A beautiful morning

GROUNDHOG DAY  
  
Rory woke up to the smell of coffee percolating in the kitchen. She looked up to the clock on her nightstand and saw that she had to hurry to be able to make it to school on time. "Sorry no time to talk I'm late," she mumbled as she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she emerged from the bathroom she was fully dressed. "Mom can I take the jeep so I'm not late to school?" she asked as she picked up her backpack. "Sure honey. Aren't you even a bit excited?" Lorelei inquired. "Why would I be excited to go to hell?" "No I mean that you only have two weeks left until graduation," she said. "Ugh no I still have to finish my valedictorian speech and study for finals and fulfill my 500 other obligations to the school and The Franklin," she sighed out in one breath. Rory walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door leaving Lorelei to wonder how she got to be so smart when she heard Rory gasp from the front door. "What is it honey?" she said as she got up to see what all the commotion was about. When she reached the front door she saw what had taken Rory by surprise. There sitting on the porch was a huge vase with about 25 long stem roses in it and a card leaning against it with Rory spelled out in gold lettering. "Who are they from?" "I have no idea but I have to leave for school can you take them inside for me mum?" "Sure honey we will solve this mystery when you get home." Rory got in the jeep and started to drive to school with the roses capturing all of her attention. When she finally arrived she hurried to her locker only to be greeted by Paris. "So Gilmore have you finished your valedictorian speech yet?" "No I haven't and I will also be late to class if you insist on pestering me further. So I'm afraid I have to leave," Rory replied as she hurried down the hallway towards her AP Calculus class. No matter how hard she tried to focus on the day's lesson her mind kept drifting back to the mysterious roses sitting in her house waiting for her. 


	2. AN

A/N  
  
Sorry this chapter is going to take a long time to get out because I'm studying for my SATII which I have to take soon I will do my best to get it out sooner rather then later but I make no promises and it would really help if you guys gave me some of your ideas on where I should go with this. 


	3. Flowers on the Doorstep

A/N ok sorry the last chapter was really weird in the spacing but I wiil try to fix it for this one. I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think should happen next.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't have any money so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Oh and I decided to make this a real fan fict and have the fans write a lot of it so send me feedback on what you want to happen send it to me at my e- mail pisceprincess2002@cox.net  
  
Mystery Flowers at the Door  
  
Rory woke up early because she had promised her mom she would have breakfast with her since she had, had too much homework the day before to hash out the details of the flower that were left on her doorstep.  
  
She walked into Luke's to find Lorelei waiting at the counter battling for her coffee.  
  
"Lukey please I can't live without my coffee. I will die a horrible caffeine deprived death."  
  
"No Lorelei that stuff will kill you," he responded as she grabbed his shirt and started a heated debate with him.  
  
Rory saw the perfect opportunity to get coffee so she snuck behind the counter and snagged two cups for herself and her mom.  
  
"Here mom I got you a surprise," Rory told her as she handed her the steaming cup of heaven.  
  
"Hey that is going to kill you too you know," said Luke with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Ya but she will die first and then you get to take care of me won't that be fun Luke?"  
  
Luke grunted and walked away to take some more orders. *I don't think I could live if Lorelei died if only she wasn't so oblivious to what I'm feeling.*  
  
" ok so spill who sent you those flowers?" questioned Lorelei.  
  
" I have no idea it could be Dean but we broke up and it was a final thing this time. We won't be getting back together," replied Rory.  
  
"Do you think it was someone from Chilton?" Lorelei inquired.  
  
"No it couldn't be they don't give me the time of day and could care less if I ever got any flowers from anyone," Rory replied.  
  
The two finished their coffee and left the diner still discussing the mystery flowers and as they approached the house they saw another bouquet of flower sitting on the porch waiting for Rory with the same card and no return address. Rory was in total shock. She walked into the house and immideatly began diging through all the stuff in the living room.  
  
"Slow down honey there is more junk in your room go mess that up," Lorelei said as she placed the vase on the table.  
  
"I'm looking for the phone I can't find it anywhere."  
  
"Oh look in the fridge," replied Lorelei.  
  
Rory went to the fridge and found the phone. She started dialing and spoke as soon as the other end picked up.  
  
"What do you think you are doing we broke up you can't do this to me!"  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about," replied a confused Dean.  
  
"You sent me flower two days in a row, this has to stop."  
  
"Rory? I have no idea what this is but I did not send you any flowers. I have to go, bye," with that Dean hung up and left Rory feeling like an idiot.  
  
"So I guess it wasn't Dean eh?" asked Lorelei.  
  
"ok now I feel like and idiot."  
  
"oh honey your not an idiot your going to Harvard but we have to find out who these are from." 


	4. What Paris knows

As Rory walked in the front door of Chilton she saw Paris walking towards her.  
  
"Good morning are you ready for the test in French today?" She asked singsongidly.  
  
"Where is Paris and what have you done with her. You are way too relaxed to be her," Rory questioned puzzled as to the blondes behavior.  
  
"Well it's always a good day when I know something that you wan to know."  
  
"Does it have any thing to do with roses?"  
  
"What are you an Gilmore I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."  
  
The two girls proceeded to French and took their seats waiting for the teacher to hand out their exams.  
  
"OK class you may begin the test as soon as you get one. You have the rest of the period to finish and if I hear any one talking I will take your test away and you will receive an F."  
  
Rory began her test and hurriedly worked away to finish. After she was done she sat and thought about where those flowers may have come from. She couldn't even think of any answers that would be at all likely and she knew it wasn't Dean. Then her mind began to drift to what Paris had said earlier. She wondered what Paris knew that she didn't. For some reason this occupied her thought until the bell rang. She didn't usually care about stuff like that but for some reason she had a feeling it might somehow connect to the roses on her front porch 


	5. anticipation

AN: well I'm glad to be able to write a little more of this story but I'm not very god at this stuff and I just do it for fun just so you know.  
Chapter title  
Rory got through the rest of her day without any problems until she ran into Paris again.  
  
"I bet you have been dying to kow what I know all day Gilmore. Well I'm going to tell you cause it would be cruel no to since everyone who's anyone already knows," she said cockily as she walked up to Rory in the hallway.  
  
"Paris as much as I'm dying to find out what you know school is over and I am going to miss my bus it will ave to wait until tomorrow," said Rory nonchalantly as she exited the bulikding. She was dying to know but she did not want Paris to know that so she would just have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
As soon as she got home she headed to Luke's for some much needed coffee. She drank it hurriedly and headed home to start her homework.  
  
When she got home there was a note on the front door so assuming it was from her mom she grabbed it and started to read it as she walked in the door not bothering to look up.  
  
Dear Rory.  
I'm sorry I was ever a jerk to you and I know I was but the day  
you said you hated me you broke my heart. I have spent a great deal  
of time trying to forget you but it has not worked. I am back in  
Hartford and going to be back at Chilton tomorrow. I sincerely hope  
that I can make all of my rude comments up to you with a rose fore  
each time I hurt you.  
Forever yours,  
Your secret admirer  
  
Rory was so dumfounded by the letter that she almost tripped over something in front of her, as she looked up to steady herself she saw that the whole living room was filled with roses of every color you could imagine and then some. She still had no idea who they were from and she was dieing from the anticipation of Chilton tomorrow when she would uncover who her secret admirer was. She headed to her room to try and study for her biology test the next day but turned and gazed at the sight before her as she approached the kitchen. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever received.  
  
After about two hours of trying to concentrate on homework Rory was about to give up when she heard " Wow did I miss the explosion of a florist shop in here? Rory? What happened in here?" asked Lorelei as she walked into the living room.  
  
Rory came out of her room and showed her mom the note. They were both very excited.  
  
"Oh my little Rory has got her first secret admirer," Lorelei sang as she danced around the remaining space of the living room with a boquet in her arms.  
  
"Oh geez mom stop already I'm aantsy enough as it is. This is so weird for me. What am I supposed to do tomorrow?"  
  
Lorelei could tell she was seriously freaking out so she called an emergency movie night. Rory tried to protest homework and a school night but Lorelei insisted. They had a Paul Walker Vin Desile theme and watched XXX, The Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, and Joyride.  
  
AN: hey all its me again. Just wanted to ask you to push the nice little button in the corner. It makes me so happy and if you do you will get a cookie! Whoopee cookies!!! Please give me any feedback you can. Oh I also need a beta-reader so if your interested email me at cscutie09@yahoo.com you get to read my story before anybody else. Thanx a million Jesika 


	6. HELP

Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm a broke high school student so please don't sue me!!!!  
  
As Rory walked into Chilton that morning there was a completely different feeling in the air. A feeling that something exciting was going to happen any second. She stopped at her locker to grab some exchange books and the hallway suddenly went silent for a second then erupted with excited energy from everyone there. Rory turned around just in time to see Tristan Dugrey walking towards her. *it couldn't have been him could it?* Rory stared as he made his way down the hall giving high fives o his old followers and greeting all the students he passed.  
  
"Hey Mary" Tristan casually walked past her looking unaffected. *wow I was totally cool about that but she made no sign that she knew the roses were from me. She had o know*  
  
Rory looked on in amazement until she heard the bell ring for her first class. She wondered to ward her classroom only to enter and find that she shared this class with Tristan now.  
  
I need major insperation pleases tell me what you want to happen. Pleases don't hate me cause this is so shrt and kind of a teaser but ii have no idea where to go with this story. Pus that little lavender button please please I need you guys. 


	7. The candle awakening

AN: It has been a really really long time since I updated. Sorry for anyone who was reading this but I got busy and have just now stared to even read fanfiction again. I'm in college now so my time is very limited. I'm going to try and update more now though.

Chapter 7

A couple days had passed with no word from Rory's secret admirer. She was getting really antsy and she needed to find something to do to take her mind off of it so she called Lane and planned to have a movie night since it was Friday. Lane was going to come over at 7pm so that Lorelei would be home too. They picked a teen flick theme and watched drumline, honey, and the girl next door.

knock knock knock "come in!" yelled Rory when lane knocked at the door. Since when does she knock thought Rory…. But when no one came in Rory went to the front door to check it out. On the front porch she found a box wrapped all in blue and silver with her name on it….

Rory leaned over to pick up the box just as lane came up the walk. "ooo whats that? Is it another present from you mystery lover? I wanna see can I open it?" lane asked.

"no its my present..." Rory went inside and sat on the couch just staring at the box for a couple minutes until she could hear Lane's foot tapping the ground with impatience. She slowly took the wrapping off of the box and opened it to reveal 3 candles in varying heights…. All were coffee scented and gorgeous with silver ribbon tied in a bow around each tan and brown candle.

"wow lover boy here really know what you like. Roses and coffee scented candles. You really need to find out who this guy is. I like him!"

"Lane, he could be a creepy stalker or something. What if hes outside right now trying to watch us?" With that both girls ran to the window to look outside for the supposed stalker but all they saw was Lorelei walking from her jeep to the front door.

"hey what are you two doing staring out the wind….oooo who got a present. Hey I want coffee candles! That's not fair this boy needs to start giving me presents too," whined Lorelei.

The three girls settled in for there movies and ordered some pizza. They sat there for the next 6 hours just vegging and not worrying about anything that might happen….


End file.
